


Swipe Right: Origins

by Musicera



Series: Swipe Right [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Heartache, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: Laxus followed his father's footsteps when he was expelled from the Guild. However, there was more to Ivan's expulsion than meets the eye. Discover the origin story of Ivan Dreyar, how Laxus gets his magic and a hidden secret that could destroy the Dreyar name. Story line links in with Swipe Right.





	1. The Father

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swipe Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153541) by [Musicera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera). 



"You again?" she said with a coy smile.

The man winked at her as he placed his baked goods on the counter before flashing a smile. "Good morning, Emilia."

She laughed, swinging her bright blonde hair over her shoulders as she began to ring up his purchases. Ivan Dreyar came to this bakery every morning since Emilia began working here. It didn't matter that there was another coffee shop just steps from his apartment, and another directly on his walk to the Guild. As soon as he had seen Emilia Kinsmen, he knew she was the one.

Ivan ran a hand through his own blond locks. "So you ready to finally give in and go on that date with me?"

It had become somewhat of a joke between the pair now. When they had first met, Ivan had barely been able to speak two words to the woman, so entranced by her beauty. And she was beautiful; slightly curvy with a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes to match her sunkissed hair, she caught the attention of many men around Magnolia. She had laughed gently at Ivan's nerves around her and joked that eventually, he would work up the courage to ask her out.

He had done just that about a week of visiting the shop later and while she had agreed, they couldn't seem to get their schedules to line up. Now it seemed like more of a joke than anything else, despite not having actually gotten together.

"That depends. Will you finally be free on an evening?" she quipped back.

The trouble was, Emilia worked mornings whereas Ivan's responsibilities to the Guild were often in the evening. However, after a week of not being able to coordinate things, he had put a plan in motion.

Winking to the store owner, he jumped over the countertop and lifted the woman off the floor. "Not necessary," he laughed as she gasped in shock. "Because you're taking the day off."

"Ivan!" she protested as he carefully jumped back over the counter.

"Everything's good here, sweetie," the elderly shopkeeper said, taking Emilia's spot at the register. "You two have fun." The old woman smiled at the would-be couple as Ivan walked them through the door.

. . .

"Okay, hold it still," he directed as Emilia held out the rock she had selected.

"Wow! That's really incredible!" Emilia exclaimed as Ivan transformed the rock into one of his shikigami and directed it to fly around her gently. She laughed as she tried to catch it. The two loved playing this game. Emilia was always careful to pick new objects for him to transform. Never anything living though. Even something like a flower or tree had life in it and transforming such a thing into shikigami was forbidden in Ivan's magic. He had explained this to Emilia the first time he showed her his magic and she had become a great training partner, always pushing him to try new and bigger objects.

The day was perfect. They had decided to take a stroll through the park and Ivan was proud to show her just how far his magic had come since they started dating six months ago.

The pure white cut out returned to him on command. "Now watch this," he said with a small smile as he held the little paper in his hand. Emilia's eyes opened wider as the paper started to first transform into more of an origami figure before finally transforming into an almost life-like looking bird. It fluttered around the blonde woman, flapping its paper wings and she laughed as she reached out for it. It fluttered down onto her finger and when she turned around to show Ivan, she gasped to find him in front of her, on one knee.

"Emilia. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but already you've made me a better man. I fell in love with you the day I met you. Please say you'll marry me." Ivan held his breath. He was so nervous; he never truly thought he would ever find someone like Emilia.

Her blue eyes lit up and she breathed out a yes before Ivan swooped her up to kiss her deeply. When they finally parted, he pushed a simple ring onto her finger and told her again how much he loved her.

. . .

"There must be something else you can do!" Ivan nearly screamed at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Sir. The strain on her system was too great. We were fortunate to save the child as it was. If she were a mage, she likely would have been able to handle it. There's really nothing more we can do at this point. I'll let you say your goodbyes."

The doctor left their living room as tears poured down Ivan's cheeks. He startled as he felt Emilia's hand touch his gently. Turning around, he saw a ghost of the woman he once knew. Her blonde hair had turned almost white and had thinned and the sparkle in her eye had dimmed. "Ivan, my love," she barely whispered. Ivan sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand close to his face.

"This is my fault. I should have been more careful about where you went while you were carrying," he nearly sobbed. "I can't lose you."

"My love. Please don't cry. Be happy for the life we lived and created together. She tried to get him to raise his head. He followed her direction and he looked into her eyes. "Name the child Laxus, won't you? I've always loved that name," she sighed.

Ivan nodded his head. "I love you, Emilia. I will not let you die."

The woman gave a small chuckle. "Oh Ivan. I've accepted my fate. If I was forced to give my life for the life of the child's, I would have done so anyways. We will be with each other again soon." Her words faded as she began to slip into a deep sleep.

"Emilia!" Ivan yelled in a panic but she didn't respond. "No! Emilia!" Ivan felt his throat closing as the fear took him. On instinct, he activated his magic. "I promised to keep you safe and that is what I will do," he vowed before directing his magic at Emilia. Just before she let out her last breath, a mist rose around her and she began to transform. Shrouded by the mist, Ivan couldn't see what was happening but he could feel her spirit being wrenched from her body but he held on tight to it, directing it into one of his creations.

When the mist had cleared, he clutched a tiny paper doll to his chest and his wife's body was gone. Catching a look at himself in the mirror across the room, he noticed his hair had begun to fade into first a light gray, then darker. He wept for the loss of his wife and the betrayal of his oath but he couldn't face a life without her.

On the other side of the room, a newborn boy began to cry in his crib.

. . .

"Ivan," his father said with worried eyes. "Wouldn't you like to spend time with your son? He's walking around my office now like he owns the place!"

Ivan shifted in bed to look at his father. Makarov had taken Laxus after Emilia passed on. Ivan had fallen into a deep depression and could not be trusted to care for the child. Somehow, Ivan had hoped that the doll with Emilia's spirit would speak to him but it continued to remain lifeless in the careful bottle he made for it and the more he thought of that, the more he fell into despair.

Makarov let out a sigh. His son didn't even look like himself anymore. His hair had turned completely black and his eyes had darked. He had stopped shaving, allowing a thick beard to grow around his face. The once beautiful, bright and blond man had became a shadow of himself. It had been a year since his wife had passed and while his son seemed to be improving, it was slow.

"Laxus is walking?" Ivan seemed to perk up at that news and Makarov jumped on it.

"Sure is! Cutest sight in the world. You're missing out on some proud father moments, Ivan!"

Ivan nodded his head slightly before pushing the covers back to haul himself out of bed. "Okay. I think I would like to see him."

"That's my boy!" Makarov encouraged. "I'll meet you outside!"

Ivan slowly let his feet touch the ground and winced at the touch. He couldn't remember the last time he had left the bed to do more than use the bathroom. Standing up he walked over to his prized possession. "Emilia. I'm going to see our son. He's walking now," he said to the little doll. He held his breath, hoping maybe that news would make it finally come to life. But it just stayed lifeless in the bottle and Ivan nearly got back into bed but his father's encouraging voice through the door got him to put on clothing.

_Maybe I need to go see the boy. Maybe then Emilia will wake up._

The next two years saw continued improvement for Ivan. Monthly visits turned into weekly visits before finally Ivan was getting up each day to visit his son. "Father!" Laxus yelled as he launched himself at his father's legs. "You came to see me!"

"Of course my boy!" Ivan said as he lifted his son into the air. Laxus laughed as his dad swirled him around. The two played for an hour before Laxus went downstairs to play with the other children.

Makarov came into the office and Ivan stood. "I think it's time I take Laxus back," Ivan said with conviction.

"You think you're ready?" Makarov said with slightly narrowed eyes. His son had improved but he could sense that he still hadn't fully recovered.

"I am. Thank you for watching him all this time, Dad." Makarov fixed him with a heavy stare, sizing him up. He saw the desire in his son's eyes, the desire to become a great Dad and make up for lost time. He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I think you are too."

. . .

It was Laxus' fifth birthday and the entire Guild was celebrating. The young boy had been living with his father for an entire year now and the two had been quite happy together. Ivan was anxiously awaiting the time for Laxus to begin manifesting his magic. With him turning five, he was already late in showing signs but Ivan was sure it would turn up eventually. He encouraged his son to continue training and preparing in other ways so he would be ready.

Ivan smiled as he watched the children playing from the corner of the room. His own father approached and took a seat next to him. "Ivan, I've got something to tell you."

Makarov sounded serious, which was rare. Ivan furrowed his dark brow. Despite it having been five years since Emilia passed, his hair never returned to its blond color. "What is it, dad?"

Makarov sighed. He didn't know how to tell his son this but it needed to be said. "I had Porlyusica evaluate the child. He will never be a mage."

The words hit Ivan like a freight train. "What? That can't be right! He should have inherited my magic!"

Makarov knew Ivan wasn't going to take this news well but he had hoped his son had moved on from the pain of losing his wife enough to be able to handle this blow. "And he did, to a point. He has magic circuits within his body. It's just that they are all laying dormant." Makarov heaved a heavy breath.

Ivan felt his throat close. The doctors had told him that Emilia had died from some sort of magical poisoning flooding into her body. Everyone had figured it was just a magically enhanced virus that she had picked up, but could it have actually been the child's magic escaping his own body, flooding hers, that killed her? Ivan shook his head, trying to swallow air. His father patted his shoulder. "This doesn't change anything, you hear me?"

Ivan looked up to meet hard eyes. "He is your son. He is not in any way to blame. She knew the risks of marrying a mage when you two said your vows. Do not dishonor her memory. Do you hear me?"

Ivan wiped away a stray tear and nodded his head. His father stood up. "I'll give you some time to process all this. Laxus can stay with me. You let me know when you're ready to have him back."

. . .

Ivan had completely lost his way on his walk back from the Guild. He had just started walking, becoming further and further lost in thought, until he found himself in a slightly less great area of Magnolia far into the evening.

Cigarette smoke filled the air as he took a breath and tried to get his bearings. Just as he recognized the way back to his house, a man came up behind him. "Hey man. Looking to buy? I got a lot of good things to sell."

"No, thank you," Ivan responded, turning to leave but the man put his hand on his shoulder.

"Awe, come on man. I got shit in here you can't get anywhere else. Potions, elixirs, hell even a magic-imbuing lacrima."

Ivan turned his head. "Did you say a magic-imbuing lacrima?"

"Oh, catch your interest, did it?" The man held up his finger before turning to open a trunk he pulled out of an alley. He held up a yellow orb that was sparking just a bit. "Thing's old as dirt. Bought it off some scientist."

"Lifted it, more like." The man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Ivan had heard the news: a scientist in the next town had uncovered a lacrima and begun doing tests on it. It was hypothesized that the orb contained the soul of an ancient magical creature and could be used to grant magic to those who lacked the ability. But it had been stolen by a group of thieves that remained at large.

"What's your price?" Ivan demanded.

"Seventy million jewel, and that's cutting you a bargain."

Ivan scoffed. "It's stolen. I could easily turn you into the police. They're looking everywhere for this item."

"Hence the high price," the man laughed. "Supply and demand. Everyone wants it, and there's only one."

"So is that your final offer?" Ivan said with a raised brow. The man laughed and nodded. Ivan shrugged and activated his magic. "I'm sorry," he said. A look of horror came across the man's face as Ivan watched in fascination as he twisted and shrunk down into a small paper doll. He caught the lacrima as the man dropped it and quickly hid it in his overcoat. Picking up the little paper shikigami from the floor, he sneered at it. It fluttered about in his hand, trying to escape. Rage filled him. He had only meant for this transformation to be temporary. Just long enough for him to steal the lacrima and get away but seeing the paper doll move about in his hand when his dear Emilia hadn't shown a single sign of life in five years made him furious.

His rage overflowed as the paper doll moved against his hand and without thinking, he held it between his fingers and ripped it in two. He walked out of the alley, leaving an open trunk and two torn pieces of paper behind.

. . .

It had taken Ivan a week of careful research to figure out how he might implant the stolen lacrima. He had to be cautious, since the police were on high alert, not to make himself a target with his research. But it was fairly easy to pull the scientist's white papers from the Guild library to see what he had been trying to do and by the end of the week, Ivan felt he could make it happen.

The scientist's work wasn't complete by any means, but the man had failed to actually try and implant the lacrima into a human yet. Ivan was sure that the method would work if this last critical step was attempted.

Ivan had the lacrima sitting on his desk and it glowed a deep yellow as he spoke to it. "You will help my son get stronger. He will not have to know the pain that I know after you are placed inside of him."

A knock sounded at his front door and Ivan startled. Quickly, he placed the lacrima back inside the cushion in his desk and turned the papers he had taken home with him over. As soon as he answered the door, Laxus came running through, grabbing his leg. "Father! I missed you!" Ivan laughed nervously and picked his son up. Makarov walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"You sure you are okay, son?" the grandfather said with a furrowed brow. Looking at his son, something seemed off and he couldn't place it.

"Of course. Why?" Ivan responded, trying to sound natural.

"Well," Makarov hesitated. "It's a lot to process. I could keep Laxus with me for a few more days."

"No! I want to stay home!" Laxus yelled from across the room before sticking his tongue out at his Grandfather. Makarov sighed and Ivan chuckled.

"Can't blame the boy for wanting to stay home. We'll be okay, Dad. Don't worry." _Does he suspect something?_

Makarov shot him one last evaluative glance. _I must just be overthinking things,_ the older man thought to himself. "Well alright then. Call if you need anything. Goodbye Laxus."

"Goodbye Grandpa," the little boy shouted as Makarov turned and left the two alone.

Later that night, Ivan knocked on Laxus' door. "Hey, Laxus! I want to show you something really cool. Think you can keep a secret?"

"Something cool?" he could hear his son's excitement through the door before he scrambled off his bed to swing the door open for his father. "Yeah! I wanna see."

Ivan took a seat at the little work desk and pulled the lacrima out from his pocket. It glowed yellow in the dim light of the evening, casting shadows all over the walls. "Can I touch it?" Laxus asked with wide eyes.

"Sure!" Ivan said, directing his son to sit on the floor so he could place it in front of him. "Now be careful."

Laxus picked the little orb up with fascination and laughed as the colors shifted with his movements. "What's it do."

"Coolest thing ever!" Ivan feigned excitement. "It will make someone super strong!"

"Really?" Laxus exclaimed. "How? Can it work for me?"

"It sure can!" Ivan said as he took the orb back. This was going better than Ivan had expected.

"Dad, can I have it? Please?" Laxus said with pleading eyes.

"You sure you want this, Laxus? It's a big responsibility."

Laxus jumped up and down in excitement. "I can handle it. I promise Dad! I'm strong! Like you!"

Ivan looked at his son with sad eyes before saying, "I know, son." Shaking his head, he began to direct Laxus. "Alright. Well, you'll have to sit right here in front of me and stay very still. Can you do that?"

Laxus sat in front of his father, facing his bed. He tried his best to sit as still as possible but he was still squirming with excitement. Ivan placed his hands on Laxus' shoulders to try and calm him before lifting Laxus' t-shirt off him. Finally picking up the lacrima with one hand, Ivan placed it in front of his chest. "Now hold still," Ivan said as he activated the magic in the lacrima.

Lightning began to shoot out across the room as Ivan began to force the little orb into his son's chest. "Dad, I'm scared," Laxus said in a hushed voice but Ivan kept his left hand firmly on his shoulders, not letting him move. He began to push the lacrima into him further and Laxus yelled out in pain as the orb began to melt into him. The lightning became more intense throughout the room but Ivan couldn't be concerned with the destruction, too intent on making his son stronger the only way he knew how.

"Dad!" Laxus began to cry as the lightning began attacking him. With one final push with his magic, the orb seated fully into Laxus' chest. A particularly large bolt of lightning shot out, striking Laxus clean across the eye before the electricity stopped. Ivan was about to tell his son what a good job he had done but Laxus was completely unresponsive and had started seizing.

Ivan tried to touch him but as soon as he got near, electricity arced out from his skin and burned Ivan before he could make contact. "Laxus! Laxus!" he yelled in panic as he watched his son begin to foam at the mouth. "God, no! Laxus!" Ivan panicked. Suddenly the realization of what he had just done became clear and he knew he needed help.

He ran for his phone and called his father. "Hello, Ivan," Makarov greeted him but Ivan yelled at him in panic. "There's no time. You've got to get Porlyusica over here, now!"

Makarov cursed as he hung up the phone. He knew something hadn't seemed right when he left the two earlier in the day. He should have at the very least stayed with him but things had been on such an upward turn. He made the quick call to the healing woman and within minutes, the pair were at Ivan's house. They rushed into the room to find Ivan basically sobbing on the floor next to a convulsing Laxus.

Porlyusica wasted no time in rushing to the child's side and Makarov pulled Ivan aside. Shaking his son's shoulders, he screamed in his face. "What did you do?"

Ivan just continued to sob, curling further into himself. "I thought it would make him stronger."

"Tell me!" Makarov said, letting his magic fill him and growing in stature to grab his son's attention. "What did you do?"

Ivan's eyes widened. His father had never turned his magic on him before. "The lacrima. The one that's missing. It's inside him now. I thought it might grant him magic."

Makarov shrank down at the news, completely shocked. "How did you…?" his words trailed off. "It doesn't matter now. We will deal with this when we know he is okay."

It was several hours before Porlyusica finally emerged from the bedroom. "He's finally stable. But there's no way that device can be removed without killing him. It blasted his magic circuits wide open. He will have some serious training ahead of him on how to control this new magic." Everyone looked very relieved before she added, "and he will bear that scar across his eye for the rest of his life."

. . .

"How's he doing?" Ivan asked tentatively as his father walked into the room. It had been a week since the incident. Makarov had taken Laxus back to live with him and Porlyusica had been staying with them to monitor the boy's progress. Ivan had stayed confined to his home, not sure how to handle the aftermath.

The trio swore to keep the fact that Laxus now contained the missing lacrima a secret. If it were discovered, Ivan would most certainly be arrested for the theft along with child endangerment. That wasn't Makarov's main concern. He was more concerned about the scientific community, or even the Magic Counsel, coming and taking Laxus away. The poor boy would become a research subject and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

Makarov sighed and sat down on the couch across from his son. "He's okay. But his training will have to begin as soon as his strength is back up. Leaving such a power unchecked is very risky. It will be a miracle if he ever learns to fully control it. It was not meant for him."

Ivan kept his head down. "Well, I could help him train, you know."

Makarov shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, considering. Actually," the old man drew a heavy breath. This next act would prove to be one of the hardest of his life. "For the time being, you will not be allowed to see the boy."

"What?" Ivan exclaimed, looking earnestly at his father. "You can't do that. At least let me see him when I'm at the Guild."

"You won't be at the Guild anymore, Ivan. I'm sorry, but, you're being expelled."

The words hit Ivan like a freight train. He lost his wife and now his son and his livelihood were being taken from him as well? "You can't be serious?" he said in a defeated tone.

Makarov struggled to keep his composure, silently wiping a tear away from his right eye. "I'm sorry, son. I have no other choice."

The two sat in oppressive silence for a few minutes before Ivan finally spoke. "What will I do to support myself?"

Makarov cleared his throat. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure something out." Ivan simply nodded his head in understanding.

Makarov stood and embraced his son. "Come to the Guild before you leave. I'll let you say goodbye to the boy."

Ivan began to cry but managed to say, "thank you," before his father left him alone.

. . .

The next two weeks were a complete blur for Ivan. Instead of facing the heavy feeling of loss and pain, he decided to bury it in booze, broads and brawls. He's packed up a few of his belongings, taking special care to put an enchantment around Emilia's bottle, and hit the road on a full out bender.

The girl next to him was saying something but he was having a hard time understanding her with all the alcohol in his system. Despite his darkened appearance, he still carried the Dreyar good looks and found it easy to attract a distraction. "Tell you what, sweetheart. Come back to the hotel with me and I promise we'll do more than just talk."

This woman was a bit different than the others. A mage herself, she had beautiful silver hair and a wicked glint in her eye. Looking for a good time herself, she agreed and the two quickly found themselves entertainment for the remainder of the evening.

. . .

"Can you believe it, Emilia?" Ivan paced around the room frantically. Having finally come down from his bender, his rage at the situation had come to a boiling point. "I was just trying to help the boy. Why can't they see that? I know you see it!" The paper doll stayed lifeless in its glass prison and Ivan continued to pace as his anger grew.

"I bet this isn't about the boy at all. Laxus was able to handle it. He had dormant circuits after all. This is about Makarov. He wants to keep the power of the Guild all to himself." Ivan got up close to the glass bottle and lowered his voice. "Dearest dad doesn't think I know but I do. I know the power he's got hidden in the Guild basement and I know he wants to keep it all for himself. He just doesn't want to retire and pass it on to me. That's what this is really about."

Ivan moved across the room again to continue his frantic pacing, wringing his hands in the process. "I've got to figure out some what to get to that power. It should be mine. I won't let him keep it."

He paused for a minute before a wicked grin spread across his face. "I'll start my own Guild. Only those strong enough will be worthy to join." He began to laugh at the thought. "And what could be better at hunting fairies than ravens."

 


	2. The Son

"None of them understand," the man muttered under his breath as he drew a hand through his thick locks. "This Guild could be so much stronger. But there's no vision." He sighed. "I plan to change that."

The man had another, hidden motive as well. He desperately wanted to grab the attention of his father. He'd never truly known the man, but perhaps if he got wind of what his son managed to accomplish, he'd come back into his life. He'd reached out to him several times as he grew up. Ivan and his Raven Tail Guild had become somewhat famous for those who knew of him. But each request for a meeting and every inquiry made had gone unanswered.

He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the tension, his tattooed body flexing with the movement. He allowed his magic to fill him, delighting in the powerful feeling it gave him. One of his teammates approached him, always a bit cautious around him when he activated his magic this way.

"Hey boss, the plan's all set. Just waiting on you to say go."

He turned around and grinned at his dark haired friend. "Go."

The plan was perfect, because he had thought of it himself. And he could watch from his place overlooking the town to make sure things went according to plan. If something got off track, he'd be able to use his magic to get in quickly and rectify. "Are you watching, father? Take note of how strong your son has become!"

. . .

Sitting in his Guild's infirmary, he still didn't quite understand how things had gone off track so quickly. His plan had been tight and if everyone had just kept to their assigned tasks, he'd be in charge of more than just his Guild now.

He scowled, trying to ignore the pain from his injuries. "Weak. Every last one of them. They couldn't even withstand a fight with those assholes."

"Hey boss," another of his teammates approached the door to the sick bay tentatively.

"What?" he immediately spat back at the man. He cowered slightly before moving aside. "Someone is here to see you."

The man's eyes widened as Ivan Dreyar walked through the infirmary door. He was even more intimidating in person. His dark features created a sense of mystery about him and the golden armor he wore topped with a fur lined cloak made him seem larger than life. A few shikigami dolls circled around him, almost as if they were his guards.

"Father, you're here?" He could barely believe what he was seeing.

"Leave us," Ivan directed and the one that had made the announcement quickly bolted from the room. Ivan closed the door behind him and strode over to stand in front of the bed. His son tried to stand but he put his hand up. "Stay seated. You're injured."

"Like hell," he'd responded. But as he tried to stand up, Ivan raised his voice.

"I told you to stay seated." His son widened his eyes and nodded his head before staying in the bed. "Well, you got my attention. Is that what you were after with all this?"

The son began to open his mouth but Ivan continued. "It worked. I was impressed."

"But, I failed. I didn't accomplish my objective," he responded in disbelief.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that's true. You were able to strike fear into the hearts of many and make them fear your name. Besides, your plan would have worked if your teammates weren't so weak. And that is not necessarily your fault. We often must work with what we are given." Ivan went quiet for a minute. "You've proven yourself worthy. As my son, I would like you to join my Guild." Ivan fixed his son with a hard look, as if sizing him up. "Will you join me, Erigor?"

A smile spread across Erigor's face as he clasped his father's hand. "Without hesitation."

. . .

Ivan was a ruthless leader and Erigor learned much from him over the next several years. The rest of the guild members had left for the evening and the two found themselves alone in the central hall. "Do you even remember my mother?" Erigor finally found the courage to ask.

Ivan scratched his black beard and pondered the question. "Weather mage. Silver hair." He smiled. "Pretty thing. But fuck if I can remember her name."

Erigor grit his teeth, trying not to get angry. He had no illusions about who his father was and he had had his fair share of one-night stands himself, but still. "Her name was Leda," he responded quietly.

"Was?" Ivan cocked his head.

Erigor scoffed. "I guess you didn't know. She died in childbirth with me. I was raised as an orphan."

Ivan's eyes widened at hearing this. "Are you sure?" _This can't be right. She died just like Emilia-no, Emilia isn't dead. He must be mistaken._

"That's what I was told. And I at least I know that I didn't grow up with a mother." Erigor looked at his father and was surprised to see real emotion on his face. The news must have shaken him somehow.

The pair sat in uncomfortable silence before Erigor tried to clear the air. "You were going to tell me your plans for the Grand Magic Games?"

Ivan stayed silent, leaning his arms on both his legs. Erigor cleared his throat and Ivan sat up. "Right, sorry. Yes, the Grand Magic Games." Erigor narrowed his eyes. He knew his father had his fair share of secrets but he had never seen the man so visibly shaken before. Ivan prided himself in always appearing strong and never letting his guard down.

"I've gathered some information on Laxus." Erigor sneered and Ivan cast him a disapproving look. "You may find that you two are more alike than you know. He went through a similar move with Fairy Tail as you did with Eisenwald. Got kicked out. Went to live in Bosco for a while." Ivan laughed. "I bet that was fun."

Erigor rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure."

"Anyways, I think it's time we get his attention. Apparently he's back with Fairy Tail but I'd say it's clear where his true allegiance lies. He'll be our most powerful asset. I made sure of that when he was very young."

. . .

Erigor seethed. His father had finally left for the evening and the son stayed behind, nursing his anger over some brandy. "Why does he need Laxus when he's got me? He talks about him like he's better than me." He knocked back the last of his drink before slamming his glass down on the bar.

"As if who's better than you?"

Erigor turned to look at who had just come through the door. "Oh, it's you, Flare." The weather mage narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "What are you doing here so late?"

The girl scoffed and walked behind the bar. "I frequently raid the bar at night when I can't sleep. Want some company?"

Erigor smiled at her boldness before pouring himself another brandy. "So how did dear old dad recruit you to this place?"

Flare shrugged as she poured herself a shot of honey rum. "Didn't take much convincing on his part. I grew up pretty removed from things. I wanted to experience being part of a Guild. Why not join one that aimed to be the most powerful. Seemed like a good idea to me."

"Still seem like a good idea?" Erigor asked into his drink.

Flare knocked back her own shot before walking around the bar to sit next to the weather mage. She placed a hand on his thigh and bit her lip before responding, "depends on what you're up for tonight."

Erigor didn't waste any time. Pulling the redhead into his lap, he smashed his lips against hers. He'd eyed her since they'd first been introduced but hadn't acted on his desires. But if she willingly offered herself to him, he certainly wouldn't refuse.

Flare was gorgeous. A little crazy but still within the crazy hot matrix to be a go. And that red dress she wore on a daily basis basically screamed come and fuck me. Erigor was honestly surprised he had help out this long before making a move on her.

She broke the kiss with a bite to his lower lip, taking the opportunity to remove her gloves before thrusting her hands up under his black tunic. He lifted his arms to allow her to remove it and her hands began to roam his skin. "I've always wanted you," she said as she began to trail her tongue along his tattoos. Ever since I first saw you I knew I wanted to fuck you.

Erigor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he leaned back against the bar and let her continue to explore his body. He'd never felt harder than he did right then and they had just gotten started. Flare knew her way around a man's body. She didn't hesitate or try and tease him before releasing his firm erection from the confines of his trousers.

Stroking him slowly at first he hissed as he felt her tongue begin to explore the underside of his shaft. Before long, she was working her delicious mouth over his cock and he was trying his best not to tumble over the end.

Finally stopping her movements with a gentle touch to her face, he brought her back up to him for a kiss before it was his turn to explore her body. He barely had to move the bits of material covering her chest aside before she was fully exposed to him. She was balancing in his lap as he began to trail kisses down her neck. HIs palm came up to cup her soft mound and she moaned, tilting her head back further.

Moving his mouth down, he suckled at her breast and she breathed his name out in pleasure. "Oh god, baby I need to get this off of you," Erigor whispered and Flare opened her eyes. Standing, she let the dress fall to the floor and Erigor looked on in reverence at her beautiful figure.

He grinned before lifting her up and placing her on the bar. She leaned back and watched his movements and a smile lit her own face when he placed his face between her legs and began to lick her into ecstasy. She came fully into his mouth after a few minutes of his ministrations. Unable to hold on any longer, Erigor picked her up and turned her around so that she could grab onto the bar.

Lining himself up with her entrance, he whispered against her ear, "Scream for me" before slamming himself into her. And she did scream his name as he stretched her, his thick erection filling her before he began to move at a punishing pace.

She held onto the barstool, moaning his name as the two found bliss through their coupling. When the pair had finally recovered, opting to move to one of the sofa lounges, Erigor took another drag on his cigarette before Flare spoke. "I don't think you should go."

"Huh?" he responded, cocking his head to the side.

"To the Grand Magic Games," she clarified. "This is Ivan's issue with this Laxus guy. He may be your half brother but I wouldn't help him replace you."

Erigor furrowed his brow, thinking about her words. "You know how he is about orders. It would mean serious trouble for me when he returned."

She shrugged her shoulders, her breasts bouncing lightly, still not having put her clothes back on. "Maybe. Unless you can convince him you're better used elsewhere."

Erigor took another puff of tobacco before he chuckled. "Right. And how might I do that?"

Flare frowned slightly. "Isn't there some weird thing he's after from that Fairy Tail Guild. Maybe you could claim you were doing reconnaissance while everyone was out."

Flare didn't have all the details about the Lumen Histoire. To be fair, no one but Ivan did, however she was on to something. It would be the perfect time for Erigor to do some scouting on this hidden power the Guild was keeping. And it would help him avoid having to assist his own brother in potentially threatening his place in the Guild.

Erigor pulled Flare in close, placing a kiss to her temple. "You're fucking fantastic."

She just grinned before responding, "I know."

. . .

Laxus shifted on the couch as he watched Lucy fiddle with trying to get the lacrimavision to work. It still amazed him that after everything they had been through, the girl had agreed to move in with him. Well, perhaps moving in implied more than it should. Given that her apartment lease had been terminated when she and the others had been reported missing, she had nowhere to go. Rent had increased in the city during the time they were in slumber and the girl had barely been able to keep up with her payments seven years ago. As she put it, her savings was spent, literally.

Laxus had been truly pleased when she agreed to his proposition. No matter where she ended up, he had plans to rent a place right next to her so he would be able to protect her until the Mating bond wore off. But her agreeing to stay with him at his house made all of that much easier. Freed had placed the strongest of runes around his house when it was first built, so the two could relax when they were here.

And they had the place all to themselves. Bickslow had paid off his townhome years ago and his father had continued to pay the real estate taxes for him while he was gone, so he had a place to go. Evergreen opted to stay with Bickslow for a while, saying something about not wanting to intrude on Lucy and Laxus' time together. Laxus had rolled his eyes at that; the woman was almost as bad as Mira.

"There, I think I got it to work!" Lucy said with pride as she walked back over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" Laxus asked, trying not to notice the fact that she was wearing micro pink shorts and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"The Royal Tenenbaums!" Lucy exclaimed, like that was supposed to mean something to Laxus.

"And what's it about, exactly?"

Lucy tapped her lip. She opened her mouth and then closed it again before finally saying, "I guess you could say it's about a dysfunctional family."

Laxus chuckled. "Like either of us don't have enough of that in our lives already."

Lucy frowned and turned to face the large blond. "This may be the wrong time to ask this, but I never got the specifics of what happened between you and your father."

Laxus ran a hand through his hair. "Wanting to trade bad father stories, huh? I'm pretty sure I've got you beat."

Lucy moved in closer to Laxus. The two had become much more physical since their awakening, often finding themselves holding hands or embracing when they saw each other. Lucy just crawled into his lap and he put his arms around her, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm take him. "You're safe with me."

Laxus sighed, letting his head fall against her and revelling in the scent of her hair. "You sure you want to know?"

"Only if telling will make you feel better," she responded instantly.

Laxus had to think about that. He'd carried the weight and the guilt of what had happened with his father with him for most of his adult life. Hell, he hadn't even found out until recently that the lacrima his father implanted contained an actual living soul. He doubted his father even fully knew what he had done.

But at the same time, the idea of sharing the weight with someone else, letting go of some of the burden of keeping what had happened a secret, was tempting. So Laxus took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell Lucy everything that had happened some twenty-two years ago. When he had finished, Lucy just sat there, stunned.

"Pretty fucked up, right?" Laxus chuckled softly, trying to break the silence.

"Oh my god, Laxus. I never knew," she said, moving in to hug him tightly.

Laxus relaxed into her hold and sighed, "You're the only one that does. I never even managed to tell Gramps what really happened that night. It was just," he sighed, "the betrayal. I think I understand his motives now. Or at least, I understand that he was still twisted up about mom, but to manipulate me into thinking I was receiving some gift, to make me actually ask for him to hurt me that way, it's," his words trailed off.

"It's totally fucked up," Lucy finished for him. "And I'm sorry you've been carrying that around in you. I promise I'll keep it safe," Lucy vowed, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

Laxus returned her gaze and before he could stop himself, he was moving forward, intent on capturing her lips with his. He succeeded but only briefly before Lucy pulled back. "Laxus, you're hurting, are you sure?"

"Lucy, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." As he said the words, he pulled her closer to him again so that they were forehead to forehead. His hands held her firmly against him and he spoke with conviction. "Lucy, I love you. I've always loved you. And that's so unfair. You deserve so much better than the fuck up I am. But I can't help what I feel for you."

Lucy didn't need to hear anything else the man had to say. She knew it all. She knew his self loathing and hatred ran deep and stemmed from issues she couldn't herself solve for him. But she'd known since they woke up, still remembering the dreams they had experienced, that she was in love with him. She just didn't think it would be fair to tell him when he was trying to make amends for the botched Mating. Lucy valued freedom above all else and she would never willingly shackle a man to her out of guilt.

So she pushed her lips back against his, pouring all her emotion into the kiss. It stayed a gentle kiss, nothing one might expect from the feral dragon slayer but, it was heartfelt and full of emotion. As the two of them worked their lips against one anothers, it was as if they were erasing all the doubts, fears and insecurities that had developed over the last eight years away, opting instead to trust one another.


	3. The Holy Ghost

Laxus walked into the arena to the cheers of thousands of fans. The day of the Grand Magic Games had finally arrived. He watched his Mate walk out onto the sand with the other Fairy Tail team and tried to hide the smile the crept into his lips—it didn't match with his image.

Lucy and him had sealed the Mating a few weeks earlier and the bond between them had been growing ever since. Both of them were working hard to learn how to use and incorporate the other's magic, as well as the bond, into their fighting. Lucy had come so far, being able to draw electricity to her within a day of their Mating. Laxus had been having a more difficult time with the celestial magic, but his dragon soul had finally returned to him and was walking him through it.

But regardless of how ready he felt, the Games were upon them. Laxus sized up the other Guilds that lined the walls of the arena. Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and Raven Tail. Some of the Guilds he knew of, some of them he didn't.

Laxus caught his Mate's eye from across the arena. He could sense her nerves through their bond and while they were still fairly new at its mechanics, he attempted to push comfort and reassurance back. Lucy felt it and smiled back at him. Laxus didn't think making her smile would ever get old.

But something drew his attention away from his Mate. Looking out across the stage, he locked eyes with a member of the Raven Tail Guild. In an eerie way, it felt like the entire Guild was staring at him, but he tried to shrug it off. He turned his attention on the member shrouded in gold armor and a fur-lined coat strikingly similar to his own. He paused, trying to suss out the man's magic signature, but announcements began to blare and he had to turn away.

. . .

Ivan knew Laxus was trying to sense his magic signature, but thanks to Obra's magic, it was unlikely Laxus would find it. He hated having to disguise his true identity to his son. But he knew the time would come for them to reunite. The plan was already set, the Games moderator had already ensured Ivan a one on one with his son. By the end of the Games, Ivan would have his son and his wife back, and if Erigor was successful, a power that could keep them all safe for the rest of their lives together.

When Ivan learned that Makarov had reported his use of transformation magic on a living being, making him a wanted man, he raged. Not only had the man taken his son and Guild from him, now he sought to take his freedom too.

Looking over at his son across the sand, he could see that the man radiated power. He was nothing like the sickly child he once was. Ivan knew that as painful as it was, he had done the right thing by implanting him with that lacrima.

Announcements blared over the loud speaker signaling the start of Ivan's plan.

. . .

"Bringing the lightning is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar!" the announcer said in a booming voice.

The crowd roared their approval and Laxus shrugged off his coat. He pulled Lucy to him, embracing her briefly before heading down the stairs out to the arena. Yesterday had been painful. The Raven Tail Guild had harmed his Mate and he was glad that he was going to get a chance to even the score with their Guild Master.

"Going up against a mysterious mage in a metal mask, Raven Tail's Alexi!" The two men looked at one another from across the sand.

"Competitors, step forward! Let the battle begin!" the announcer shouted as the gong sounded.

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his opponent. "Nice mask. Wanna tell me who you really are?"

Lucy watched from the balcony and she couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Laxus' opponent lunge forward, knocking him off balance. The crowd gasped as Alexi continued to pummel Laxus, landing hits before the lightning slayer even had a chance to fight back.

"Is this for real? He's losing!" Natsu shouted from his spot next to Lucy.

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel said in a bit of disbelief as he watched his team member being beaten.

"Incredible! Alexi strikes with a harsh blow to the jaw! He's left Laxus completely powerless!" the announcer said over the loud speaker.

Lucy watched as her Mate was thrown to the floor, before he struggled to get up. She shook her head. "Something's not right."

"Huh?" Natsu said beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. "But what I'm seeing doesn't match with what I'm feeling."

. . .

Laxus remained standing across from Alexi just as the match had started. His vision had become shrouded in shadow and he watched the spectacle playing out before him. "Care to explain what's going on here?" he said in a gruff tone.

"Illusory magic," Alexi said through his mask. "It's the only way we could have a private conversation." Laxus watched his false self continue to take harsh blows. "Those around us cannot see or hear us, even though we are standing right in front of them. They're watching an illusion of the two of us fighting."

The crowd was giving off confused tones as they continued to watch the powerhouse dragon slayer being beaten by this unknown masked man. "Incredibly convincing, isn't it? Not a single person has noticed. They're all watching you struggle in a losing fight."

"I don't get it," Laxus said looking around. "This plan of yours doesn't make any sense at all. What's the point of beating me with an illusion? I mean can you call that a win?"

"Victory in this battle is not my primary goal. The purpose of this illusion is to distract those around us. Don't you see, I control this illusion." Laxus watched as the false him seemed to gain second wind, pushing Alexi back to the opposite side of the arena with charged punches. He turned to watch his guildmates cheering. He also looked at Lucy and realized that her gaze wasn't focused on the false him, but she was looking at where he actually was.

Laxus turned his attention back to Alexi. "I don't give a crap about your fucking illusion." He allowed electricity to charge his body. "I'll defeat you in this realm, if I have to."

Laxus watched as Alexi lifted his hand up to his mask, before removing it. It revealed a face Laxus could only remember from his childhood—his father's. The man's complexion was darker than before, as was his hair, but there was no mistaking it was Ivan.

"Makarov forced us apart all those years ago. He kept you from me for his own selfish reasons. Just as he kept the secret power of Fairy Tail all to himself. Don't you understand, Laxus? I've finally come back for you. Once we claim the power of Fairy Tail, we can be a family again—you me and your mother."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "The way I remember it was that you pushed a fucking lacrima into my chest that nearly killed me and that's why you were expelled."

Ivan seethed. "I did what I had to do to make you stronger! Why is it that no one can see that?"

"It was fucked up. You fucked up," Laxus said in a flat voice.

"I bet you didn't know you were born without magic, huh? I bet Makarov hid that fact from you. But look at you now! You're stronger than any wizard I've ever encountered. I can feel your power from where I'm standing. It only goes to prove that I was right to do what I did."

Laxus scoffed. "The old man did tell me what had happened when I was old enough to understand it. And this lacrima, yeah I'm strong now but it's caused a whole lot of problems in my life that you weren't there to help with. So don't go around talking about things you don't understand," Laxus spat.

This was not going how he had envisioned it. This was the reunion he had been planning for decades. Didn't his son understand that he loved him? Why didn't Laxus understand that he had done what he did to protect him? "Your mother died because she didn't possess magic. I wasn't going to lose you too!"

"Fucked up thing is that you almost killed me in the process," Laxus retorted, uncrossing his arms.

"Tell me where Makarov hid it!" Ivan yelled, losing his cool.

Laxus furrowed his brow. "Hid what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" Ivan spat. "Your Fairy Tail's Guild Master now, there's no way that you don't know."

"Look old man, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Ivan yelled in frustration, clenching his fists. Calling on he rest of his guild members to appear, he turned his attention back to his son. "If you don't agree to come with me voluntarily, I'll take you back by force. Once our family is back together, you'll see I was right all along."

"You're delusional!" Laxus yelled back, taking a fighting stance as the other members of the guild appeared. He looked at the red head and his instincts went wild. He focused the energy the way Cristoff had taught him, harnessing the rage of the dragon and his magical power soared. "Come at me."

Ivan raised his arms above his head, summoning a multitude of shikigami dolls. He directed the spirits at Laxus. Laxus responded with his own electricity, breaking the paper around.

His heart was torn and he hated himself for it. As he looked at his father, shouting things about a secret power and about his dead mother, he realized the man was deranged or at the very least, distraught over his mother's death and never able to move past it. Ivan had hurt him, yes, but he had done so as a result of his pain. Striking him down now just didn't seem right.

"Laxus!" Lucy yelled his name and he heard it over the crowd. Laxus smiled, finding strength in his convictions and understanding what it was he needed to do.

"Do it now, Obra!" Ivan shouted at the blue man behind him. "Drain his magic! It's time Laxus understand his true place in this world."

But before the mage had a chance to cast his spell, Laxus was there, sending him flying across the arena full of electricity. "The next time you fuck with my Mate, you better make sure that I'm dead and buried, first!" Laxus yelled at the Guild.

"Red hair scorch!" Flare screamed, directing an attack at the lightning slayer. Her hair wrapped around Laxus' wrist and she cheered.

"I got you now, Blondie!" she shouted.

Laxus scoffed. "Think again," he said before he sent a lightning roar straight at her. The girl screamed in pain as she went tumbling to the floor. "Don't you ever threaten my Mate," he seethed, electricity increasing around him.

The final Guild members tried their attacks on the mage but he barely had to draw on his energy to send them flying across the arena. Ivan watched in panic as Laxus took out his entire Guild. How he was going to get him back to the Raven Tail guildhall now, he didn't know.

Laxus walked towards Ivan, lightning whipping around the man. "Laxus, stop!" his father pleaded. "I'm your own flesh and blood! You can't do this." Laxus walked up to the man and raised his fist. Ivan flinched as his son brought his hand down onto his shoulder, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry that mom died," Laxus said, the lightning around him subsiding. "And I'm sorry that you didn't get the help you needed to deal with it," he continued. "But you have to let her go."

Ivan shook his head. "You don't understand. Laxus, your mother is alive!"

"Please, just let her go," Laxus pleaded.

Ivan reached under his cape and Laxus flinched but relaxed as he brought out a little glass bottle with a lifeless paper doll inside. "Laxus, I used my magic before she died. Your mother is alive. With the power of Fairy Tail, we can bring her back!"

Laxus looked at the piece of paper inside the bottle and then at his father. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Before Ivan could stop him, Laxus had grabbed the bottle and smashed it to the floor.

"No!" Ivan screamed as Laxus grabbed the doll and tore it in two. Ivan lunged forward, trying to stop him but as soon as he did, a voice he hadn't heard for over two decades called out to him.

"Ivan, my love." Both men looked up in disbelief as the image of Emilia Dreyar stood before them. "And Laxus, my son. Look at how much you've grown."

Laxus' eyes widened and he felt moisture in his eyes. Was this some sort of trick? Was this Obra's illusion magic again?

"I promise you, it is no trick," his mother responded, somehow knowing his thoughts. She stepped forward and embraced Ivan, who had fallen to the floor in disbelief. "I know what you tried to do, Ivan. But you have to let me go. Please, let me pass on into the dream plane."

"Emilia, my love," Ivan nearly cried. "I can bring you back. We can be a family again."

The beautiful woman shook her head, her blonde hair moving behind her. "We will always be a family, Ivan. But I cannot return to you."

"I need you," Ivan sobbed. "I can't do this without you. The idea of getting you back is the only thing that has kept me alive all this time."

"We'll be together again at the end of this life, my love. And in the meantime, why not focus on the family you do have with you now. Laxus is here now and that boy Erigor looks up to you so much."

Laxus furrowed his brow. He'd have to revisit how Erigor was involved in all this later. "Mom?" he finally found his voice. "Is that really you?"

The apparition smiled and stood, walking over to him. She embraced him and Laxus felt tears slide down his eyes. "Yes," she replied simply. "Or rather, this is the piece of me that has been unable to leave this world."

"How are you here?" he couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

"I am here through your father's grief. But despite that, I am glad to be able to hold you. Look at you," she smiled at her son. "You're so strong and quite handsome." She turned to look at Ivan. "You look just like your father did when I first met him." Laxus couldn't stop the tears that were now streaming down his face. "You must be a total hit with the ladies," his mother remarked, as if they were catching up like old friends. "You got a girl?"

Laxus nodded his head. "A Mate, yeah. Her name's Lucy," he said, looking up at his partner in the stands. His mother followed his gaze upward and the two women smiled at one another.

"She's beautiful, Laxus. I'm so proud of you."

"Mom," Laxus said but he couldn't find any other words.

His mother embraced him again. "My time is running out here." She turned back to Ivan. "My love. There is no power that can bring me back to this world. You need to understand that, and let me go." Ivan was sobbing. This was not how it was supposed to be. "Come now," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Be strong. We'll be together again soon." Ivan nodded his head as she kissed his cheek.

"Help him, won't you, my son?" Emilia said, looking up at Laxus.

The slayer nodded his head. "I will. I promise."

"That's my boy," she said with a smile. "I love you both," were the last words she said before her image faded away before their eyes.

The illusion magic broke around them and the crowd looked on in shock as they saw Laxus and Ivan in the center of the arena, frozen with tears streaming down their face.

Up in the announcer's box, Lahar recognized who the masked man was and ordered his men down to the sand to make the arrest. "No, stop!" Laxus shouted as he watched the Rune Knights carry away his father.

. . .

Ivan was ultimately charged with and pled guilty to the unlawful use of magic upon a human. The magic counsel sentenced him to five years in prison. Laxus was true to his word, and he visited his father at least once a week, often bringing Lucy with him to the prison.

The beginning months were difficult. Ivan was still so lost in grief after seeing his wife and realizing she was never going to return to him in this life. But as the months moved forward and Ivan received counseling he needed while under the state's custody, things started to improve. Laxus could sense the difference, as could Lucy.

By the end of the first year, he and Lucy looked forward to their weekly visits to Ivan. On his solo visits, Laxus and Ivan would sit and talk for hours, catching up on all the things they had missed over the decades.

Ivan told Laxus about his half brother Erigor and Laxus was able to make contact with him. The two had a history but they were making efforts to move past it.

By the third year, Ivan had become a certified counselor himself, and was assisting in leading counseling sessions at the prison for others dealing with grief. He found great purpose in it and when he was finally released, he decided it was something he would continue to do.

There were still moments when he found himself with tears in his eyes, thinking about his wife and everything he had lost. But when he looked at where he was, in the middle of the Fairy Tail guildhall, surrounded by his family, both blood and extended, he knew he was living the life his wife had wished for him and he knew that he would see her again when he crossed into the dream plane.

 


End file.
